


That Time I Met Ronda Rousey

by ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes



Series: That Time I met... [2]
Category: Female Fighters, MMA - Fandom, Ronda Rousey - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Celebrities, Cunnilingus, Cunt Eating, F/M, Female MMA Fighter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Throat Fucking, drool, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes/pseuds/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this woman is just magnificent. An amazing athlete and gorgeous woman. But I couldn't seem to find any smut written about her so i decided I should do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time I Met Ronda Rousey

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all the photos of her but I just can't get enough of her

    

   

 

 

 

The gym was dark, old, dimly lit. Linda, the owner, had let me in. She’d taken over the place after her husband died. I’m usually the only one here this early. The boxing ring stood in the center of the gym, gathering dust. I’m not much of a boxer but it’s a good work out. As I made my way to the locker room, I heard a consistent thumping sound. Linda had said something about letting someone else in before me. I hadn’t really paid much attention; she likes to ramble so I usually just tune her out. I follow the source of the noise and I find a woman beating the shit out of a punching bag. She’s facing away from me, so she doesn’t seem to sense me presence. But from behind I can tell she spends a lot of time at the gym. Her back muscles are quite visible in the dim light, glistening with sweat. She has on a sports bra and yoga pants, her hands and wrist are wrapped up in white tape, and her dirty blonde hair is pulled back in a tight bun. After some time of admiring her physique she stops and turns towards me. The rest of her body is masterpiece, her abs are extremely toned, I note the belly button piercing, even though her sports bra is covering them from really being seen her tits are magnificent. I realize that I must look like a creep.

“Uhh, nice punching, I uh wasn’t checking you out or anything” blood rushes to my cheeks and I suddenly feel uncomfortably warm.

She smirks and walks towards me. I shift uncomfortably, not knowing what to do with me hands. She stops right in front of me, and stares at me expectantly.

“Uhh” I manage

“Move” She with a hint of aggression.

“Oh…right” I say as I move to side. I was standing in front of the water cooler. She grabs the small foam cup on the side of the tank of water and fills it with cold water. She swallows all of the water in one gulp. I stand there awkwardly, I really don’t know why I’m standing there but I seem to have lost the ability to move so I decide the best thing to do is just keep staring at her. Finally she breaks the awkward silence after her second cup of cold water.

“So did you come here to stare at me or what?”

“No…I just uh, I was going to get some water, and then I was going to get changed, then probably warm up and probably work on some cardio and I’m rambling and you don’t care”

“You’re right I don’t” she says seriously. Then she laughs when she sees the look on my face. Some of the tension melts away, when she smiled and I couldn’t help but find her beautiful. She takes another gulp of water and throws the cup away and heads back to the punching bag. I let out a sigh of relief and quickly scurry towards the locker room.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It’d been 30 minutes since the awkward moment with the Blonde. I hadn’t gotten her name so the Blonde would have to do. I’d finished doing my sets with bench press, so I was wrapping my hands up. I was heading back to the punching bag; hopefully she wasn’t there so I wouldn’t make a fool of myself again. Thankfully, when I rounded the corner, there was no one near the bag, I couldn’t help but feel a stab of regret. I made my way to bag; I was wearing a hoodie so I pulled it off and tossed it aside. It was soaked in sweat from the cardio workout earlier. I didn’t like to wear a shirt underneath so I was naked from the waist up. I’m pretty decent shape if you asked me; I’m no body builder, but my body is pretty well toned. I face the bag and throw a punch and it connects with the bag. I’ve gotten used to the pain on my knuckles when punching these bags. 10 minutes pass and I’d gotten into a rhythm. Left, left, right, left, and right, I kept the pattern for a few more minutes and then rest against the bag to catch my breath. Then I get that burning feeling in the back of neck like I’m being watched and turn around. The Blonde was staring at me.

“I was totally checking you out just now” she said

I chuckled

“Yeah sorry about earlier” I say catching my breath

“Oh don’t worry; I put a lot of work into looking the way I look. I’d be disappointed if no one stared.” She assures

“Well, I guess you should be thanking me” I say with a grin

“Don’t push it, besides I’d say we’re even now” she says gesturing at me

I smile

“I’m Robert” I say walking forward and extending my tape wrapped hand

“Ronda” she says taking my hand. Then something clicks in my mind

“Oh shit, you’re Ronda Rousey” I blurt out

“Yeah that’s my name”

“I’ve never seen a single one of your fights” I blurt out. Why the hell did I say that?

“Well I’ve seen all of them” she says without missing a beat. I laugh

“Sorry I don’t why I said that, I mean I know who you are; I’ve seen you in a movie, that’s where I know you from-…sorry I’m terrible at talking to women.” I admit

“It’s alright, you can relax” she says

“Doesn’t help that you’re gorgeous” I say with a smile. She raises an eyebrow at me.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Well, yeah I thought that was pretty obvious”

She smirks.

“You suck at that” she says

“What? The flirting? Well-“

“No” she says interrupting me

“That” she points past me. I turn around and see that she means the punching bag.

“Oh yeah, that. Yeah I don’t know how to fight; I just punch it to relieve stress and sweat a lot.”

“Good way to do it” she says

 “Why don’t you teach me?” I suggest

She chuckles

“Yeah, why not”

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I still don’t know how I let her talk me into getting in the ring. When I said she should teach me, I meant punching the bag, not having her punch me. I was taking a break; more accurately I was lying face first on the floor of the ring. Ronda had just knocked me off feet and instead of standing back up; I decided the floor was a better place for me now.

“Oh come on that didn’t hurt that bad” she says.

“No I’m fine; I just decided the floor is much more appealing than standing up and getting my ass kicked”

“Stop being such a baby”

“I am not a baby; I am a grown man making a decision not get up from the floor”

“Okay, how about this I’ll give you one hit” she bargains. I mull it over for a second.

“Make it a kiss and you got a deal”

Ronda laughs in response. I turn around and sit up.

“One kiss, with tongue” She studies my face, probably to see if there was any sign I was joking. Of course she didn’t find any.

“Alright, one kiss” she holds out her hand and I take it. She helps me up off the ring floor and pulls me close to her. I can feel the heat coming off her body, my own body tingles with anticipation. She leans in and kisses me. Our tongues meet and taste one another. I never cared for kissing but I don’t think I’ve ever been kissed the way she kissed me. Then before I know it, the kiss is over, she pulls away and we stand there, in the quiet tension filled gym. I study her face, searching for any sign that she enjoyed the kiss as much as I did. She looks back at me and bites her bottom lip. There’s that moment people talk about, the one right before the first kiss.The anticipation is almost orgasmic but I think the feeling before the second kiss is even better. Ronda grabs the back of my head and pulls me in and we kiss again, this time it’s more rough and filled with passion. I know right there that I want her. My hands automatically slide down her toned back to her thick ass. My hands squeeze her ass, Ronda moans into my mouth. She grabs my head and pushes me down, obviously she wants me to eat her cunt. I get down to my knees and she then proceeds to pull down her yoga pants, I notices she’s going commando and she’s sporting a Brazilian, she then grabs my head, puts her left leg over my right shoulder and pushes my face towards her cunt. I slide my tongue all over her cunt, licking it all like it was as sweet as sugar. Every few licks I'd tease her clit, each time the tip of my tongue would make contact with her clit, her muscles would tense and she’d let out a strained gasp. The teasing of her clit seem to start getting her agitated because she pulled my head away from her cunt and said

“Stop teasing and shove your fucking tongue inside me”

I didn’t need to be told twice. She pushes my head forward towards her cunt again. This time my tongue went inside her. She let out a loud almost euphoric moan. She tasted amazing, even post workout. My tongue explored the warm of her cunt, savoring every taste I could get of her. After a few more seconds of tongue wiggling, I pulled tongue out her pussy then back in. As I started tongue fucking her, I looked up at her and I tell she was in heaven. She was playing with her tits over her sports bra and she had her eyes shut tight, she’d let out these cute gasps, like she was having a hard time breathing. I stop pleasuring her and I pull her legs out from under her causing her to fall on her back. She looks at me stunned.

“I learned it from you” I sneer

I quickly crawl back to her cunt and shove my tongue back inside her and continue tongue fucking her. She lets out another loud moan

“OH..Don’t think that AH..that will go without..fuuuck…rebuttal” she gasps out between waves of pleasure.

I bring my left hand to her cunt up and play with her clit causing her to sit up and grabbing my head pushing my tongue in deeper and saying

“FUUUCKING HELL, just fuck me already!”

I pull away from her cunt and kiss her, she bites my lip and pulls. Then she begs

“Fuck me please”

I stand up and pull off my sweatpants and then my briefs. My cock has been hard and ready since she kissed me. I get back down on the ring floor; I lift her legs up over my shoulder and shove my cock inside or soaking wet cunt. She lets out a loud moan, as my thick cock fills her up. Her pussy feels fantastic. I start fucking her, giving her what she wanted. I lean down and kisses her as my cock pumps her pussy.

“Harder” she gasps mid kiss

I slam cock in and out of her harder, her tits bouncing with each thrust and with each thrust she lets out a different swear in response

“Fuck! Shit! Motherfucker! Son of Bitch!”

I chuckle and she opens her eyes and looks up at me smiling. Another thrust quickly turns her expression into face of pleasure followed by another loud “fuck”.  I lean down and kiss her again.

“Slap me.” She gasps after the kiss

“What?” I say taken aback

“Slap me in the fucking face and hard” Ronda commands

I smack hard right across the face. She gasps and then lets out a growl. I smack her again, even harder this time leaving her cheek with a red spot.

“Fuck yes!” she exclaims

I wrap my right hand around her throat and squeeze. She looks at me and smiles. My cock fucks her harder and I squeeze my grip around her neck hard her face becomes an expression of ecstasy.

“choke me hard, I’m almost there” she squeaks outs. I squeeze her throat harder, her face entirely red from the lack of oxygen. She looks on the verge of unconsciousness, she lets out a strained moan and she grips my arm with both hands and pushes my own against her neck, cutting more oxygen off to her brain. Her grip is hard as she begins to orgasm, her whole body tensed, her legs slide down from my shoulder and wrap around my waist pulling all of me inside and she cum all over my cock. I let go of her throat, giving her back the ability to breathe again. She gasps for air as she comes down from the orgasm. As she catches her breath she stares up at me pulls me in for a kiss. 

“You’re turn” she says after the kiss. She pushes me off of her; I sit up on my knees and she pushes me again and I land on my back. Ronda is on her knees looking at me, and she takes of bra and tosses it aside, revealing her nice perky tits. She gets down and grabs hold of my thick cock. She jerks it quickly, making me want to explode right there. She stops and takes the whole cock down her throat. She gags as the cock reaches the back of her throat; she looks up at me as tears form in her eyes. After a few more seconds she pulls up for air, she jerks my cock as she catches her breath. She grins at me and says

“I taste good”

I chuckle at the cheeky comment and she goes back down, this time she licks my balls and takes one of them in her mouth and sucks it followed by the other and then both, the whole time she doesn’t stop jerking my cock. Then she pulls my balls out of her mouth and licks my cock from the base to the tip, her tongue swirls around the head and she wraps her lips around the head and sucks, with her tongue swirling around the tip, she jerks my cock at the same time. I gasp out swears as she pleasures my cock. Then she takes the cock down her throat all the way down and then back up as she throat fucks herself with my cock. Drool slides down my cock as she chokes on it. Finally she pulls up to catch her breathe. She looks up at me while she jerks my cock and smiles when she sees me squirming. She wraps her lips around my cock and takes it down her throat. I grab hold of her head push it down, jamming my cock down her throat. She gags and spit dribbles out, after a few seconds I slowly let her slide my cock halfway out her mouth and then I push it back down again, she coughs on my cock, struggling to breathe. I repeat the movement only faster this time and my cock slides in and out of mouth fucking it. Ronda uses her right hand to play with my balls as I fuck her throat. I fuck her throat without rest, not letting her off my cock. She gags and moans as my cock slides in and out of her mouth. Finally I feel close

“I’m close” I manage to say. Ronda taps my hand and I let her off my cock. She pulls her mouth off my cock and jerks it 

“Cum in my ass” she says

For a second I’m stunned and then I snap out of it. She let’s go of my cock and sits up and turns around, face on the floor of the ring and ass in the air. She spreads her thick tan ass so I can slide my cock inside.

“Cum in my asshole” she commands

I get up and shove my cock and in her tight hole with no warning.

“OOOH FUCK! FUCK ME!” she yells

I start fucking her tight asshole. I spank her ass eliciting moans and swears from her. Her tight asshole grips my cock begging me to cum inside and after a few more thrust in her tight hole. I feel the familiar feeling in my cock. 

“I’m going to cum” I warn Ronda

“Fill my ass with your cum, come on do it” she says in a pleading whisper

Cum erupts from my cock pouring into her asshole

“Ooh FUCK yes” she growls.

I feel the last drop of my cum pour into her asshole. Then suddenly Ronda pulls herself off of my cock and she quickly turns around and knocks me on my back and straddles me. She guides my cock into her cunt with her right hand, once I’m inside she rides me like her life depended on it. Getting what was left of my hard on. She leans down and kisses me as bounces her ass on my cock. Moaning into my mouth she says

“Fuck I’m almost there, choke me”

I grab hold of her throat and squeeze hard and after a few more bounces I feel her cunt squeeze tight around my cock and she orgasms, her whole body tenses as she collapses on me and lets out strained moans. When the waves of pleasure pass I let go of her throat allowing her to catch her breath, both from the orgasm and asphyxiation. As she lies, collapsed on my chest, my cock still inside her she say manages to say

“We…should do this..again”

I chuckle

“You are insatiable"

Ronda giggles and sits up and kisses me.


End file.
